


Harry potter and The changes of fate.

by Legacy203 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Harems, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legacy203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry potter has lived in the shadow of his younger brother Michael potter for all his life.When Michael is wrongly thought to be the "Boy who lived" and wrongly chosen as king of magical Europe as well as taking away harry's magic from him.As his brother rules,Harry is slowly dying from his lack of magic and curses his fate...and yet still there is hope for him through the unknown love of his Half sister Selina....The Empress of magic.</p><p>A remake of Harry Potter and the Dark world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate.

Do not be afraid; our fate  
Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.-Dante Alighieri, Inferno.


	2. To see the king.

Chapter 1

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me.

A twenty seven year old harry potter sang softly to the sleeping 18 year old girl whose head rested on his lap inside the moving royal carriage as it took them to the palace.The girl in point was his adopted daughter,Eve.Her long raven hair covered her beautiful face as she slept and was kept sleeping by the comfort and assurance of harry's voice and the hand that gently ran through her hair.

Seeing her finally asleep made harry give a small satisfied yet tired sigh.His beautiful girl had gone to sleep finally and he could turn his thoughts to other things.The years had been difficult and life had not been kind to the potter boy.He wished for release from this world.For rest from his troubles.He clutched his heart and let out a small gasp of pain which he covered with his hand and make like a cough.He looked worriedly at his daughter and was relieved to find her still asleep.

"Please calm yourself dear heart.....There is still much to do.We can't leave yet.As much as we want to do so."he whispered,massaging the part of his chest where his heart lay beating and aching,a small amount of tears coming to his emerald eyes.

He liked to think that his heart and soul were different entities in his body and could understand him.It made him feel less alone most of the time.As if hearing his words,his heart began to slow down and the pain fade away slowly as his heart beat slowly and calmly as if in apology and understanding. 

"Thank you."he muttered. 

He rested his head on the cool leather seat of the carriage and thought about his life.His life of service to his family or more specifically his brother. 

He had been about six or seven when his brother was born.He had loved and protected him as any brother should.His dear mother had been pleased at his protection of his new sibling and had told him what a good boy he was.And then along came a snake......Voldemort.The self styled greatest dark wizard of his time.

He remembered the days of the war being filled with tension,drama,fear,pain and uncertainty.His family was marked for death for being on the light side.Though the wizard society was split with dark wizard and light wizards,during a war there was no neutrality or good or bad side.A fight with every tactic you had,light or dark was used.No mercy shown. Those days were hell.Duels to the death were almost a daily occurrence and magical battles happened anytime,anywhere.Heck! You could be in the fucking Loo when shit went down,pun intended.

Then Voldemort found them at Godric's hollow.Knocking out his parents and preparing to kill them both when harry had stepped in front of his brother's baby cot.

"You won't harm my brother."he said and sent out bolts of magical lightning to meet the killing curse.Accidental magic or not,it had been enough.The backlash had destroyed Voldemort,body and soul.Down to even his horcruxes.And harry was left unconscious while his brother sported a V shaped scar on his chest.The aurors had found them that way and reported it first to the ministry then to one Albus Dumbledore,Hogwarts headmaster.Thus began the corruption. 

While lily came to stand by her eldest son and always love him,James potter let his younger son's fame go to his head which then was transferred to said son.The boy who lived.Thats what they called him.And he loved it.Showered with praise and gifts and attention,Michael became a smug git.

Throughout Hogwarts years, Michael had all the attention,all the fame.Harry worked hard and grew powerful in the shadows with no friends to speak of,only the love and encouragement of his beautiful mother keeping him motivated.Lily hadn't really seen what all the fuss was about when Michael survived and Voldemort disappeared forever,even though she was happy her son survived.She knew he was spoilt rotten by now.And she couldn't do anything to change that. 

Then came the dispute between her and James when he drunkenly slept and knocked up Narcissa malfoy.Oh how the daily prophet had a field day with the news.Lucius had threatened and tried to get back at James by raping lily.Angry at her husband's betrayal,lucius was lucky to come out alive from the plot though with a beaten up body and microscopic penis once lily was done with him.Not to mention the beating harry gave him in a duel he challenged him to two days after.

The baby was named Selina when born and had inherited her mother's blonde hair and beauty as well as James strong magical core.A prodigy in the making.Harry took it upon himself to care for her when she was brought to potter manner.He changed her diapers,sang her to sleep and comforted her when she cried.He still kept her emotionally at a distance,not wanting her to get too attached to him.It was too late for that though.He should have known that when the first word she said was "Harry".

Then came the fall of the ministries of magic around to the old aristocratic families of both light and dark sides.The families that wanted to see the aristocracy rise again and bloodline supremacy make a comeback.After that came the testing.Each continent was to have a King or Queen chosen by magic.Then would come an Emperor or Empress who would rule the whole magical world.Englands king was chosen at the testing.All of the age of 15 and above would be tested.Harry was chosen by Magic that night.He was supposed to be King of magical England.But treason was rampant it seemed. 

Those among the testers who supported the boy who lived changed the name written on the magical orb that was used and went on to tell the crowd of European wizards that Michael was their new king and he would ascend the throne.Harry had for a moment seen magic.He had seen the being that gave them the power that flowed throughout their bodies.It had appeared as a golden haired goddess wearing a pure white dress emblazoned with sapphires and the most beautiful sky blue eyes he had ever seen.Pure,raw magical energy flowed about her and he had seen her reach for him,her chosen.

Until the testers placed the magical crown that gave a person kingship placed on Michaels smug head.Her eyes had blazed in puzzlement and anger at this treason.The air had crackled with angry energy.Most had said it must have been Michael receiving his powers.As he was crowned,Magic had no choice but to stand by him.As Michael finally saw her he had reached for her arm possesively only to have them angrily slapped away as she looked longingly at harry.

Michael had also looked at who she was staring at. 

He was no idiot. 

He put two and two together. 

And he wasn't happy. 

As all magicals of Europe in attendance bowed towards their new king,Harry refused.He did not bow.Michael had only smiled at this. 

Bingo. 

"My brother refuses to bow to his king.From here on out he is banished from the Kingdom of Europe and removed of his status of Prince brother.I also command magic to strip him of what power he has and render him a SQUIB.SO MOTE IT BE."

Magic had screamed it's protest and her eyes had flamed in anger and fury.Yet she was bound by her own laws.With a wrench and pain his soul and heart had never felt,his magic had been ripped from his body.His mother and Selina had watched helpless as he felt to the ground in a heap as if dead before rushing home. 

As he was carried away and darkness took him he could see his brother's triumphant smirk and pride as the people bowed and the goddesses sad face as tears of pure crystal fell to the ground from the shame of her own actions. 

He called her Paine from that day forth.Fitting for the pain she caused him.Even if she hadn't wanted to do it.

And now 7 years later he was going to see him as he was summoned to do every once in a while.

He who had ordered his magic taken.

He who made like this.

His brother.

He steeled his anger and continued his thoughts. 

To be continued.......


	3. More thoughts.

Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has  
no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes.  
You are free.  
Jim Morrison

Chapter 3

As they got nearer to the palace harry once more was lost in memories.Memories of those days following the removal of his magic.It wasn't easy.He had lain comatose in bed for 5 days before his eyes opened to the sight of his mother's beautiful tear stained face and serina's worried face.

They had been going crazy thinking he would never wake.

"How do you feel,Harry dear?"his mother asked.The five days had been complete torture for her while her selfish husband and the rest of Europe celebrated their new king.

Harry had been silent before reaching for his wand that lay next to him on his bedside cabinet.He touched it and felt.......nothing.He had lost his magic completely.He had turned to the two waiting females and answered. 

"Empty."

He was confined to a wheelchair due to his legs being a little weak after the incident while Lily had gone to Michael to plead his case.He had protested.He didn't want her kowtowing to that git of a brother of his.Michael would just get an ego boost.His mother had ended that argument quickly though.

"I lost one of my sons to the masses that filled his brain with lies and have put him on a pedestal to be worshipped,turning him into a person who even disregards family.I won't lose you to exile harry.I will die first if I lose you......"

She had walked to his wheelchair and held him close as she knelt before him.

"I love you too much to see you go."

He had been left there in the living room,his head bowed in despair. 

Lily had gone to first to the new parliament building to file for a divorce from James.She had written her terms,which were nothing.She wanted no money or support from him and he had left him custody of their son the king.She didn't want him either.She had then flooed to the New palace being built a stone throw away from Hogwarts.It was lavish and fit only with the best.Hundreds of servants were being brought in and only the most trained staff were going to be considered for a job.Rumours of beautiful women to service his EVERY need from different countries as well as fill positions in his harem were also abundant.As lily asked for permission to see the king she found she didn't quite care.

Knowing the King's mother,a kingsguard led her to the throne room.There sitting on a golden throne was her son,smug as can be.She already felt the massive power coming from him since his coronation and knew he could now kill with a wave of his hand.She had knelt until she was told to rise and he was a little shocked when she did not approach him afterwards,keeping her distance.

"I'm here about your brother......."

"He is no longer my brother."

Lily was not shocked about the statement.She was indeed quite calm. 

"I'm here to plead Harry Potters case.I beg of you to change your decision.I beg of you to not exile him from his home.As a mother I beg of you......"

She had then gone on her knees with her head bowed,her fiery hair covering her face.

Michael had noticed when she hadn't said" As your mother.".He saw that she was leaving it in his hands.He liked having this type of obedience.Very well.

"Fine.I will not return his magic nor his title.But he may stay in the kingdom of Europe."

"Your too kind your highness.I will leave your presence at once and......."

" On Two conditions."

Her head had shot up straight. 

"You will return to calling me your son.None of this cold business.You will also move here to the palace and live with me as the royal mother........"

Her mind was Screaming in anguish.NO.NO.NO.NOOOO!

"Secondly.....you will not divorce father."

Her mind seemed to go numb.Many years later when they remembered the meeting lily and Harry still did not know how he learned of the divorce so quickly. 

#########################################

She had returned and told them of the what happened.She was to leave the following day.Harry had looked clear into the eyes that were as his own and remained quiet.Selina had simply walked over to him and hugged him.

"At least you're not going harry."

He was still staring at the pain reflected in his mother's eyes.She seemed to be breaking apart inside.

"I guess so."he whispered. 

####################################

That very same day Michael had announced a return to the old ways.No modern clothing was allowed.It was a return to their roots.Back to the days of Dresses and Corsets as well as witch and wizard robes as well as times where titles and blood purity ruled.Slaves could be taken or bought and arranged marriages were to be expected.In harry's opinion,Michael was returning the magical world to the tudors era.And it sucked big time.

Also to increase the magical world's population,a powerful spell was performed by him.At exactly one pm a blast of magical energy passed all over Europe.The result? Any witch or wizard or magical creature it touched returned to the age of twenty two physically and would age at a very slow rate.To age physically by one year would take twenty years.Before a witch or wizard died they could have many children.The keeping of Harems had also been allowed. 

Harry had watched as his mother's body changed before him to fit twenty two years and could not help but marvel at her increased beauty and sexual appeal.Selina had merely raised an eyebrow and held her peace as her mother's breasts lost the little sag they had acquired and her ass became even more shapely.The short of it was that lily turned heads before.Now she was sure to cause heart attacks.Selina wasn't jealous.Her own body left nothing to the imagination.What frustrated her was that the object of her eternal affections was still out of reach and hadn't noticed yet.Her eyes lingered on said object as it turned to look out the windows from his wheelchair.One day.soon......

####################################

That night Harry had lay in bed with as he thought of the bitterness in his life.All thanks to his bastard brother.If not for him none of this would have happened.He couldn't even have children without his magic since it was an extension of who he was.He could have all the sexual he wanted but he couldn't get a female pregnant much less a magical female.He had hated this revelation when the female healer had examined him that day.He sighed.

It just wasn't fair.

The door to his room had opened slowly just as he thought to go to sleep.In walked his now younger looking mother,wearing a robe and an indescribable look on her face.She had finished packing that evening and would be ready to go first thing in the morning.But now she stood before his bed.Looking at her discreetly from top to bottom he could understand why his father had been attracted to her.

The room was dark and was only illuminated by the fire from the magical fireplace.It made her long hair look like flame itself come alive.She was beautiful.Would always be beautiful to him.

She suddenly climed onto the bed and on top of his unmoving for.His eyes widened at her actions. 

"Mum...what are you?......"

She had placed a delicate finger to his lips,both pairs of emerald eyes looking into each other. 

"Harry I need you to do something for me love.Stop calling me mum.Call me lily.And something else....."

She had slipped off her robe to reveal her naked exquisite body beneath. 

"Make love to me."

She had then proceeded to kiss him passionately as they both gave into their need for comfort,for release,for each other. 

He had moaned as she had sucked his cock like a high class whore.She had cum as he placed her wet hot pussy onto his dick and screamed in pleasure as he rammed his meat into her quim.Two whole hour before he slammed into her womb and became one with her as he seeded her pussy,sharing a long passionate kiss to end their session.Thats when he saw the magic engraved tattoo written in his name on shoulder that he realised what she hadn't told him.

Since his birth she was meant for him by magic and he for her.Not soulmates but bond mates.Her own son was hers and he.....

He was hers.

The following morning she left,leaving a gringotts key for an account with money for their daily needs.Harry had shared a look with his moth.....With lily one last time before his auburn haired angel left for the palace.Never to be seen for two years by him again.....until the first time he was summoned to the palace himself.

####################################

He jolted from his thoughts as he saw the palace come into view but still a ways away.Eve was still asleep.Oh yes,eve.His daughter by adoption but not by choice.Her choice anyway.If she had her way,she would want a ring on her finger and him in her bed everyday as they shagged like rabbits.His adoption of her started when he found her 17 year old self in a cave.Dirty,scared and hungry.For blood.What else could a vampire-lycan hybrid female be hungry for? 

As he got lost in thoughts of their first meeting,Harry did not see one of eve's eyes open slowly to reveal blue eyes with black sclera.The sign of a Tri blood hybrid.The sign of deadly power.That the woman whose head lay on his lap was a goddess and Queen to both vampires and lycans.The woman was his mate whether he acknowledged it or not.She had chosen him on that day.Where the adoption and daughter business came in she did not understand.

It was kind of kinky though. 

As the carriage neared the distant palace harry's thoughts turned to the events leading to their fateful meeting........

To be continued..........


	4. Eve.

They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.-Tom Bodett.

Chapter 4

Following lily's departure,harry had turned his attention to Selina to her(unknown to him)utmost delight.He could not use magic anymore but nothing was stopping him from coaching someone else on how to use it properly and to devastating effect on others in battle.He hadn't trained all those years in secret to be a showoff. 

Every morning under his careful and attentive instruction,Harry coached selina on magic as her tutor from scratch.By the time she was 25 and had now stopped ageing physically due to Michael's spell,selina could be able to do the most powerful of spells and charms without a wand or without incantations.She merely had to point her finger or hand out while thinking what spell or action she wanted done and Presto! It was done.This level of skill under the new government of Michael's allowed her to claim a noble seat and title and become a mage lady/Lord. 

That harry had been able to coach her to such a level from a wheelchair for the first few weeks then after standing,but with no magic to train her,was a feat in and of itself.But her quick rise to the level of a mage lady in only two year after lily's departure should have told him there was more than meets the eye with his dear half sister.How she loved to press her back to feel his body when he instructed her should have as well but he was a bit too dense at that moment in time. 

Days went by and it was finally Time to choose the new Emperor or Empress of magic.Unlike choosing kings and Queens for continents,this was a tad more serious.Security was at it's highest and many magicals on razors edge wanting to know who their ultimate monarch would.Loathe as she was to go to the testing and leave her secret heart ache behind,selina had to.It was compulsory to be tested and a jail term in Azkaban was the penalty for disobedience.With a long,(Too long)warm hug to harry,she had left....and had never come back.

She had frozen when she had been chosen from the various people from all over the world.Many had began bowing reverently to her as she began to turn and run.She wasn't going to leave harry without him knowing how much she loved him,love deeper than any sibling should have for another.She didn't get far.A mass of figures had appeared from the air landing in front of her.Her new royal bodyguard.She had fought,screamed,pleaded,begged but to no avail.Even with half the bodyguard defeated,She was dragged back and the crown of magical Empress placed on her blonde head.They hadn't even allowed her to say goodbye.She was taken to her castle in Rome to begin her training and duties as magical Queen of kings and Queens.She had been powerful after harry's training.When they were finished with her...none could challenge her.

Harry had gotten the news from the Daily Prophet when it came in the evening with Hedwig.It was the first time he experienced pain from his heart due to lack of magic and the shock of losing more of those he cared for.It wasn't the last time.He had called on an old friend from Hogwarts who had become a healer.His final prognosis wasn't positive.With his lack of magic,amid pain to his heart and soul,he had at most twenty two years left.And the clock was already ticking.

####################################

Harry had decided to take a world tour and see what changes had happened in wake of the aristocratic revivals.It would allow him to come to peace with his coming death as well as get him out of the house where nothing but bad memories haunted his dreams and bitterness ate at him every second.

He never did get far though.He only went as far as the nearest forest that was on his way out of England.And then it started to rain.Bugger.He didn't even remember to buy an emergency portkey.Double bugger.He had run in the rain for what seemed like hours before he had managed to find a cave for shelter.He had entered and begun to light a fire with a pair of matches when he had finally noticed...her.Or at least her eyes.Blue with black sclera.Two full moons shining in the dark.He had almost had a heart attack.He had no wand or no magic for morgana's sake.He was a goner.

"Help....me."

Her soft voice had almost made him jump for the cave ceiling and hang on to a stalagmite.She had approached from the darkness and he had seen her for the first time.She had been hurt badly from the looks of it and her eyes spoke of hunger.Her sharp canines had alerted harry of her nature if her eyes hadn't.Tri-blood hybrid.The first in 3,000 years.A mix of vampire and werewolf.A merging of the bloodlines. 

It was a split minute decision to harry.She could be no older than 16.As she slumped into his arms tiredly,he had moved her head to his neck and placed her mouth next to it.

"Drink. Don't die here.Its not yet time for you to go."he told her softly. 

With a tired moan she had held him weakly to her own body and sniffed at his neck slightly.He never knew what she had been doing and might have protested had he known she was testing for mating material.He had felt her fangs extend and her mouth close around a small part of his neck.The pain he expected never came.Only soft sucking sounds and the feeling of her holding him close,unwilling to let him go.Ever.As he saw the colour return to her face and some strength return to her arms as she held him,he began to stroke her long raven hair gently.

"Eve."

She had stopped feeding for a moment and looked at him with blue eyes and pouty blood red lips just asking to be kiss....No! Bad harry. 

"My name is Eve."

With that she gently cleaned his neck with her tongue and bit down again to continue her meal.He never asked himself why he didn't die of blood loss that night.Nor did he see the mate mark appear on his shoulder and dissappear once more.He was eve's and eve his for all eternity from that day forward.Not that he had any say in the matter.He had taken eve home that day and to all that asked,she was his "adopted daughter."

He snorted sometimes at his stupid idea of calling her his daughter.If only people knew what his "daughter" wanted to do to her "dad" half the day they were in the same room.Not a shred of innocence this one.

His came to reality as the carriage stopped and eve opened her eyes,woke up and stretched.

"We're here."he told the feral beauty quietly.Taking in his worried and tired eyes she became alert and protective.He never liked coming here and they were now in the lion's den.She wondered what her mate's brother wanted with him now.Nothing good.King or no king.If Michael so much as looked at harry wrong she was having his throat for breakfast. 

He climed out and held out his hand to help her down.No time for memories now.He had to be ready for anything. 

To be continued.....


End file.
